1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to electric irons for hairdressing which are used to curl hair (for example, for a kinky permanent).
2. Background Information
Known conventional electric irons for hairdressing are comprised of a heater incorporated with a rod, and a glove, which are joined by a pivot so they may open and close freely. In addition, said rod and glove are surface treated with fluoroplastic in order to be heat resistant, chemical resistant and non-stick. There are various types of rods for conventional electric irons for hairdressing, such as those comprised of some projections on the outer face of rod for pinching hair. Some cross sections of rods are triangular, rectangular and polygonal instead of being round. Further, there are various types of gloves, such as those with small or large widths, and those of different shapes.
However, the rod and glove of the conventional electric irons for hairdressing are coated with fluoroplastic so that they may be heat resistant, chemical resistant and non-stick. This setting leads to a problem of hair damaged by the heat when it is treated with said rod and glove for curling.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide an electric iron for hairdressing which makes it possible to attain satisfactory curling in a short time while preventing damage to hair, thanks to the action of negative ions generated from the surfaces of the rod and glove.